


Guess So

by Hgrade



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock and Strongarm wander around the woods, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess So

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July.

The mech's voice carries over the crunch of gravel, "Hey" 

Strongarm stops, holding a branch out of her path "Yes?"

"Do you think there's actually any Decepticons left out here?" the dinobot tilts his head at her as he passes around the tree.

"I can say that there are, the away team found evidence of some within the far reaches of the planet."

With that the pair falls back into silence. Guard duty has been slowly expanding into winding loops around the fierce growth of organic matter covering the space between cities. The night sky is the brightest they've seen on the planet, and Grimlock thinks they should take the humans out here some day when the 'cons are all taken care of.

"Do you ever miss Cybertron?"

For a moment she falters, her shiny lips turning down. "Well, just a little."

The green bot chuckles softly, "Me too." he rubs the back of his head. "I mean most of the time I was bein chased around by" 

"Cops like me?"

"Sometimes," his smile is disarming, "sometimes it was other 'cons. I was really bad at telling the difference." not all 'cons are bad guys. "I've been in a lot of trouble." he pauses. "Cops like you."

She grins back and he feels his faceplate heat up.

They don't end up on guard duty together again for a while. It's false leads and getting lost in strange cities for Strongarm, long lonely nights eating junk at the scrapyard for Grimlock. 

"I just wish they didn't have to sleep so much." his brows come closer together when he says it, sitting in the dirt while Strongarm looks around their vantage point.

"They're organics, they have to charge much more than me or you. Plus" she sits down near him, on the gravel instead of in the dirt. "aren't dinobots supposed to be nocturnal?"

"I dunno about that. I'll sleep whenever I want." he leans back and lays in the dirt, dragging long lines in the soil with his claws. "Like right now."

"Oh come on, we can't slack off now." the autobot sighs. "Just fifty more miles, then we can take the shorter route home."

"Heh, you called it home."

Strongarm's optics dart off to the side, she purses her lips. "I guess I did. Home base." 

"Bee won't mind if we're just a few hours late you know." he folds an arm over his chest. "We should go exploring, maybe we can see the mystical hairy monkey man." Grimlock wiggles his eyebrows.

"That thing isn't real," the cadet rises to her pedes. "and we've wasted enough time."

"Yea, but that's because you're tired." 

"That's true." she looks down at the soil and looks over how much fuel's in her tank carefully. 

Grimlock rolls into his alt mode, the plating fitting and sliding over so naturally he can hardly feel the difference. "I could carry you back."

"Grimlock, you aren't carrying anyone." she rolls her optics. He's been watching too much human TV again.

The dinobot wiggles his hips enticingly, lowering his chest til it's nearly touching the dusty floor. "But, but I could be your trusty steed." he steps close enough to invade her personal space.

True victory comes when Strongarm breaks into laughter, "Okay, listen. I'm pretty sure there aren't any cybertronian horses that match your description." she quiets as he gives her his best puppydog eyes.

Then his servo curls around hers, and the smile on her face doesn't fade into surprise. The white-blue bot looks to the sky, as if expecting an answer to their madness. After a nanoklick she goes back to leading their patrol. The dinobot's tanks feel like they're fill of the best grade fuel he's ever had, with that minor acceptance. 

"You'd make a good Sherriff though, maybe Bee should make you leader."


End file.
